


orange-colored glasses

by divinerenjun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Finger Sucking, Food Play, Food Porn, Fruit, M/M, Masturbation, OH GOOD GOD, Oranges, Voyeurism, at least... not that we know of..., but its not that intense i promise he does not i repeat he does not fuck the orange, eats out the orange, hear we go, look he kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divinerenjun/pseuds/divinerenjun
Summary: Mark walks in on Donghyuck eating an orange.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 39
Kudos: 214





	orange-colored glasses

**Author's Note:**

> i watched call me by your name yesterday and today i ate an orange for the first time in like a year. thus, a short quip regarding donghyuck being freaky and mark being into it. also the title is a play on 'rose-colored glasses' in case u couldnt tell

Mark walks in on Donghyuck eating an orange.

Which, under literally _any_ other circumstance wouldn’t be a big deal at all. Except that it was. Except that Mark can’t get the image out of his head. Except that Donghyuck _really should have locked the door what the hell was he thinking._

Mark walks in on Donghyuck eating an orange and his breath catches in his throat and the worst part is that Donghyuck doesn’t even notice. He’s got headphones on, volume turned up loud enough that Mark can hear pleasant piano from the doorway, can practically see the black notes drifting up from the earpieces and floating dream-like towards him, wrapping around his head and muddying his thoughts with 17th century Bach.

His intention was to invite Donghyuck to watch a movie, wind down the day together companionably in his bed, but now that option has been firmly erased from Mark’s mind. Any thought of Donghyuck in his bed is just going to make the situation worse.

Mark walks in on Donghyuck eating an orange and Donghyuck doesn’t notice and Mark can’t tell if that’s a good thing or a bad thing because on one hand, he was able to stand and watch for far longer than he should have; on the _other_ hand, he was able to stand and watch for far longer than he should have.

Watch Donghyuck’s fingers tear off a section of the peeled orange and rip the delicate membrane surrounding the pulp, watch his lips manipulate the folds of the fruit in an attempt to avoid a mess, watch the persistent juice drip slowly down his wrist.

At this point, Mark’s mouth is open and he knows and he doesn’t even try to close it. He can taste the bitter juice on his tongue and feel the vesicles split between his teeth.

Donghyuck sucks at the flesh of the orange, wet sounds emanating from his mouth as he closes his eyes. He slips his tongue out to press against the pulp and Mark knows what it feels like, a ghost of the sensation passing over his own tongue. Donghyuck prods into the slit his careless pulling apart of the sections produced and widens it with his tongue, the muscle ripping through the rest of the partitionary skin and exposing more raw pulp.

Juice is dripping down his chin now. Mark longs to lap it up, mix the tang with the saliva coating his own tongue and make an even worse mess.

Donghyuck sucks around his tongue, intaking more juice and fleshy fruit before wrapping his lips around the top corner of the particular section, hollowing out his cheeks and pushing it into his mouth with nimble fingers. He repeats this motion, pushing and pulling the fruit in turn, other hand resting palm-up on his smooth, tanned thigh, gently holding the remainder of the orange.

Eventually Donghyuck bites, releasing a noise of pleasure at the crushing of the flesh between his teeth. He chews and swallows slowly, sinfully, and Mark watches his Adam's apple bob as his throat works to continue processing the delicacy.

The other half of that section is popped into Donghyuck’s mouth and he consumes this part quickly, as if one true taste made him so eager that he can’t hold back any longer.

Yet, as he peels another piece of the fruit away from the main body - split almost in half, two sides linked together by that pale inner rind, _the albedo _, Mark’s years of biology helpfully supply - Donghyuck continues to savor.__

He seems to split the membrane on purpose this time, driving his pointer finger- and thumbnails into the fragile wall of the sac on either side of the piece’s pointed edge where it would, were it still attached to the rest of the fruit, cling to the other segments like leaves to a branch, like Mark’s fingers still white-knuckling the door handle.

Donghyuck simply plays with this section, dipping his fingers between the sensual folds of flesh and covering them in pulpy extract.

As the juice spills out onto his fingertips, Donghyuck bites his lip, and exhales through his nose. Mark watches his nostrils flare, looks down to see the twitch in Donghyuck’s shorts and feels a responding movement in his own.

Donghyuck leaves the wrecked segment with the larger body of the fruit to rest on his thigh, casting an orange shadow onto the milky skin. He brings his wetted hand to his mouth, breathes in the citrus scent with pleasure-closed eyes. His tongue darts out, pink and moist, to pull juice from his middle finger into his own parted lips. He gulps, seeming unable to get enough of the overpowering scent or taste or feel of the fruit.

He sucks the tip of his finger into his mouth and Mark actually gasps, thanks whatever powers there might be that Donghyuck has his headphones on, and presses the heel of his palm against the front of his shorts.

Donghyuck pulls his finger back out with a ‘pop’, licks around the nail bed, fits his bottom teeth under the tip of his nail to get any evasive traces of the fruit, and then sucks it back in with the addition of his pointer finger. Mark watches through glazed eyes as the two digits are separated by Donghyuck’s tongue, circled by the muscle, played with. He watches as Donghyuck effectively fucks them in and out of his mouth, feels the wet warmth mirrored around his own half-hard cock, presses his hips up against his hand and stifles a whine.

Donghyuck pulls the fingers out of his mouth, brings them slowly apart and gasps at the thin strands of spit that form between them. Mark catches a glimpse of Donghyuck picking up another segment of the fruit and shoving his saliva-coated hand between his legs before he genuinely thinks he’s going to implode and he backs out of the entryway, closing the door softly as he leaves.

Mark turns to rest his back against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut, simultaneously trying to imprint the image behind his eyelids and erase it from his brain completely. He walks down the hall to his room, collapsing on the bed and rutting against his hand until he cums in two minutes like a middle schooler.

*****

The next evening, Donghyuck knocks on his door.

“Hey hyung,” he smirks, tossing the orange he has up into the air and catching it deftly. “Wanna watch a movie?”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed ;)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/divinerenjun) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/divinerenjun)


End file.
